


Achtung!

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Series: Heat Cycles and Other Drabble [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Improper Use Of Police Batons, Interrogation, M/M, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Violator is so close to cracking, if only there was some way to get him to start talking





	Achtung!

**Author's Note:**

> It all started as a discord chat...
> 
> Violator was suggested to me, and he has a seriously limited wiki page, so I left him up to the imagination
> 
> Also! I decided to tag this as non-con because... I don't even know actually, just better be safe then sorry

As the beginning of day three in interrogation was creeping up, Violator was on the verge of cracking. He knew it, and Prowl knew it. On and on with the Tyrest Accord, repeating verse after verse was finally breaking him down. Not to mention Prowl's horribly monotoned voice. Shockwave was better to listen to when he went off on a tangent. The Praxian's timing was impeccable, coming into the room and clicking the door behind him, his face looking impossibly smug.

"Looking a little worse for wear, Violator." Prowl took his place on the other side of the table.

Not looking up to the cop, Violator only muttered 'same' to him. The smugness turned into a sneer on Prowl's face. "Is that so?"

"Gonna do something about it law-bot?" Now Violator had stolen the smugness, sitting up in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Prowl stood up from his chair, leaning over the table and gripping his helm tightly. "You plan on continuing to talk to me like that? Or are you going to play nicely?"

Violator licked at his lips, taunting him. "Make me, copper."

Prowl's optics flashed and his doorwings twitched, gripping his prisoner's helm tighter and slamming him into the table with a horrible clang. "Don't force me." Prowl growled into his audial.

"Don't threaten me with a good time now." Violator grinned, his fangs peeking through.

Prowl revved his engine in anger, pulling Violator back, only to slam him back into the table. He let go of his helm and stood up straight, knocking over the chair. Prowl came around to the side, gripping Violator's helm tightly again.

"Yeah, just like that." He taunted, purring his engine in response to the rough treatment.

Prowl growled, pulling him from the chair to the floor with a rough grunt. "What is wrong with you cons?" Prowl held him down, despite Violator not struggling a single piston.

Violator grinned again, barring his fangs. "You won't like what I have to say."

"And what would that be? Hmm?" Prowl demanded, digging his knee into this prisoner's backstrut.

"We like it rough...."

Violator pushed his hips upwards into Prowl's leg, ghosting his panel over the thick thigh. Prowl tensed and regained his focus, moving his knee down to the con's hips and pushing them to the floor. Violator's engine purred and he started to pant, "Harder, force me to talk."

Prowl was having none of this. He pushed his knee deeper into his hip, one hand on his backstrut, the other hovering over his night stick. "You want it rough then?" Leaning over to growl in his prisoner's audial, curling his fingers tight around his night stick at his side.

"You know me so well, law-bot." With another flash of his fangs, Violator slid his panels away, his valve already dripping.

Prowl didn't even bother to look, he knew Violator was playing a game, but he could play it better. The sly grin returned to his face as he pulled his night stick from his side, waving it in front of the con's face. "How about you give me what I want, and I give you what you want, hmm?" Prowl pulled the night stick out of sight, slowly dragging it over Violator's side and down to his valve, barely touching the slick folds.

The con pushed against the stick, trying harder to get a rise out of the cop. "You'll never get me to talk."

Prowl loomed over him, and pulled the stick away. "Then back to reciting the Tyrest Accord, I guess. Since you don't want to play along."

The con whined, trying to wiggle his hips. "Do whatever you want to me! Just no more reciting!"

Prowl grinned, and forced the night stick into his valve. "I want to know everything. And I mean everything. If you give me what I want to know, I'll give you what you want. How was it you put it? Rough?" Prowl pulled the baton away with a slick pop from his valve.

Violator tensed, reeling from the lack of contact. "Fine, I'll talk! I'll tell you what you want to know!" The con struggled under Prowl's weight, playing him like a fool. Like hell he was going to give Prowl any information. He just had to keep one step ahead of the tactician, and pretend to know something.

"That's what I like to hear. You give me a little bit of information, and I'll give you a little bit more length. But for every piece of information you give me that I already know, I'm taking it away. Make sense Violator?" brushing the tip of the baton to his valve once again, making Violator whine and squeal his engine.

Violator nodded furiously, trying to push his hips back into the baton, spurring Prowl to hold him down tighter. "Oh no Violator, I call the shots. Now if you want to play nicely, we will, if not, you're going back to the brig. Now give me something." Prowl inched the night stick closer to his dripping valve, showing him he meant business.

"Alright, alright, we've got a shipment of stolen parts coming in. In the next few solar cycles. Coming from Messatine.

Prowl smirked and slowly shoved a few inches of the baton up Violator's valve. "Good," he purred, slowly twisting the stick, "Now tell me what the shipment of stolen parts are."

Violator shuddered at the intrusion, licking his bottom lip, now it was time to play the game. "Just spare parts for my ship is all."

Prowl scoffed and pulled the stick out a little. "Then why are they stolen? And coming from Messatine, of all places?"

The con whined, trying to follow the baton with his hips. "Please, give me more and I'll tell you!

"That's not the game, Violator. Now give me the information!"

Violator whined, not ready to admit defeat. "Fine! They're body parts!

Prowl grinned, knowing he was getting close. "Was that so hard?" he purred, pushing the night stick deeper into the channel, making the con under him shudder hard. "Now why Messatine?"

Violator invented heavily, reeling in the sensation of Prowl twisting the stick inside him. "Pharma...." he panted, feeling the stick dig just a litle deeper.

"What does Pharma have to do with this?"

"He... he gets us the body parts...." Violator panted heavily, a sloppy grin spread across his face as he felt the stick push deeper into him.

"That a boy, keep giving me what I want." Prowl let up on keeping the con pinned, focusing more on twisting and gently pumping the stick. "Now..." he purred into Violator's audial, "Who's picking up these parts?"

Violator whined as his calipers clenched down on the night stick. "I... I don't know...." he panted, cooling fans running on high. Prowl snarled above him, not liking the answer. The cop pulled the stick out slowly, making Violator kick and struggle at the loss of the baton filling him. "I really don't know! Please! The shipment comes unmarked! They're gone when I return! Please Prowl!" The con struggled, grinding his engine.

Prowl hummed and pushed the stick in a little more. "You know Violator, I believe you. I think you're telling the truth, this time."

Violator smirked, turning his helm to try and look at the cop. "Then give me more, law-bot."

Prowl snarled at him. "You got it, con."

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone cares, achtung! means attention in german, fun fact of the day
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this is short, I just kinda gave up on it, if anyone wants to continue it, hit me up.
> 
> Loves and hugs everyone!


End file.
